The Crimson Red Bloody Massacre
by CrimsonMercenary
Summary: All of Clark's greatest villains have come back, teamed up, and set out to destroy him, the Justice League, and the entire world. In this great battle after losing all of his friends, Clark makes a terrible move out of desperation, and it leads to a great deal of violence and tragedy...Hopefully a thought provoking One-Shot, please let me know what you think!


_**A Word from the Author: **This piece is unlike anything else I have ever written. It's dark, it's violent, and it's tragic. I don't know, I guess I was feeling like writing something on the gloomier side tonight! I hope you enjoy it, I don't own Smallville or any of their characters...I'm just a big fan!**  
**_

* * *

**The Crimson Red Bloody Massacre **

Clark found himself lying on the ground and slowly rising up as his body quickly recovered. The Kryptonian was living in his absolute worst nightmare. All around him stood his greatest and most evil enemies, united together for the sake of two purposes…Destroy Kal El, and destroy the Earth. Clark looked past the villains to see all of the world's greatest heroes, slain at the hands of the universe's greatest villains.

John Jones was the first to fall, at the hands of Lex Luthor in his giant green mecha suit that Brainac had created. The Martin Man Hunter, even with all of his amazing powers, didn't stand a chance to Luthor's incredibly high powered flame thrower. This was only the start of the slaughtering of Earth's greatest heroes.

Oliver was ambushed by Doomsday and torn limb from limb. As quick, agile, and nimble as the Green Arrow was, when the large beast approached him, he didn't have an arrow in his quiver that could stop the monster of rage. Chole and Lois rushed to their beloved husband and friend's side, only crushed into the cement floor of Metropolis by the vicious beast. Sullivan had hoped that she could restore peace to Doomsday, as she once had, but just as the human was now completely separated from the beast, so was any effect that she could have on it.

Arthur Curry, aka Aquaman was abducted straight out of the sea by Zod and taken high into the sky and deep into space. Zod did not see if fit to simply kill the man due to lack of oxygen in space, but the evil general brought the sea superhero close enough to the sun where he developed severe burns, but kept him far enough away where he didn't disintegrate into nothingness. As a final act of terror, Zod flew back to earth and threw the dead and burnt Aquaman onto the ground for his entire team to see.

Super Girl had cornered the Toy Man in a back alley and planned on putting a quick end to the puny man's scheme so she could get back to aiding the rest of the heroes, but was taken by surprise when the freaky childish genius uncovered a Gatling Gun that shot out golden kryptonite bullets. One shot would have been enough to kill Super Girl, but because he loved the sound of the gun, Toy Man unloaded every bullet he had on her.

Cyborg was easily disabled and given a terminal virus by the Brain Interactive Construct, and didn't stand any chance of battle. After destroying him, Brainac set his sights on Star Girl and broke her neck in one fail swoop. Black Canary attempted to avenge her fallen comrades but was frozen by Zod with his breath, and punched into a thousand little ice cubes by Zod, as he came down to throw Aquaman in the presence of the dead heroes.

The only two remaining were Bart Allen and Clark Kent. After seeing the horrendous deaths of all his fallen comrades, the hero known as Impulse reverted back to his most initial way of handling any problem...He ran. At first Bart ran so far away that the villains completely disregarded his presence for the time being. Within a moment, Bart went from Metropolis to China, and then ran back again. He stood and watched in horror as it looked as if the heroes were defeated completely.

And so Clark stood alone, surrounded by the world's greatest villains and the bodies of his dead team. He thought back at all the horrible events that transpired which he didn't know until it was entirely to late. This was the most evil and brilliant scheme ever devised, and just as the bad guys planned, there was no way out for the superheroes. The horrible events that led to this one moment were as followed:

Lex Luthor spent billions upon billions of dollars researching and developing a way to regain his memory, after obsessing over the fact that he knew nothing about himself. Through contacts at Summerholt, the billionaire was able to successfully remember everything within the past ten years of his life.

Luthor snuck to the Fortress of Solitude and stole a crystal that allowed him to go to the future. At the time, Lex just wanted to return home, but in his quest to return to his own time, he recovered the disabled and not yet reprogrammed Brain Interactive Construct.

After bringing Brainaic back with him, the two devised a top secret and covert operation of unearthing Doomsday, who while trapped in Earth's core, never died.

Restoring Zod into their dimension was Brainac's born objective, and after having the unstoppable power of Doomsday, the super computer was able to fuse some of the monster's blood with a few crystals in the Fortress which created a rift into the Phantom Zone, allowing the former Kryptonian General to escape.

Toyman was never part of Lex and Brianac's plan, but when he saw the villains gathering together to fight the world's heroes, and many of Toyman's foes…he packed up his toys and came to have some fun.

Clark looked around at his five biggest villains that he had ever faced. Taking them down individually was no small task on it's one. Dealing with them together seemed impossible, especially since they had him completely on the ropes. Clark looked around at his enemies and for the first time in his life could see no possible way of stopping these tyrants and not killing any of them. Each of them wouldn't stop until Clark was dead, and he saw no way of saving the world that involved keeping them alive. Maybe this morbid way of thinking was a byproduct of Clark's grief after seeing all of his best friends be brutally murdered, or maybe he had stumbled into the classic no win scenario…but one thing was true, the desperate action that came from the Kryptonian's train of thought would later go down as one of Clark's worst ideas ever.

The black leather jacket he threw on before coming into battle with these villains was an older jacket that he used to wear occasionally in high school. And inside the left pocket of the jacket was a ruby red kryptonite ring. Clark knew that how he was right now, he couldn't win against these foes. The worst part was, after seeing Lois and Chloe die, the hero didn't really care about himself and his morals. He knew the world was in trouble, and he knew he was the only one left to fix it.

As the villains closed in, each with a distinctly different look of absolute pleasure, Clark's mind succumbed to the only method of survival that he could think of…the Clark Kent without red kryptonite didn't have it in him to do the job that needed to be done…so without any more hesitation, Clark slipped his finger in his pocket, and put on the red K ring.

Within a matter of seconds Clark's thoughts of trying to do what's considered "right" disappeared with any care of the fact that they were gone. The mind altered hero looked up at his foes with eyes that glistened with the hue of red kryptonite as it entered his blood stream.

There were no words, no second chances, and no mercy…Clark did what had to be done. The first action the Kryptonian took was to super speed run to Toy-Man's secret lair that he didn't THINK anyone knew about. Clark quickly grabbed some special ammo boxes for the psycho's golden K gun and sped back to the battlefield, loaded the gun, and shot Zod five times in the stomach.

Doomsday ran towards Clark in a rage, but the focused and very angry former superhero levitated in the air to become eye level with the beast, and with full force heat vision shot beams into the monster's skull and straight to his brain…frying everything within Doomsday.

Lex rushed over to destroy his nemesis in his giant mechanical suit, but Clark flew around the robot and greater speeds. He then punched the back of Lex's robot with all of his power, knocking the robot onto the ground, and immobilizing Lex. Clark felt that it was finally time that his greatest foe realized what little chance of success he ever really had, and before Lex had any chance to escape, Clark smashed his head with a super strong stomp to the face.

Clark then sped to the back of the metal robot and ripped the metal plate off which contained it's massively powerful power core. This energy creating device was full of electricity, enough that could power a small city, and it was with this power device that Clark rushed over and instantly overcharged and killed Brianac by shoving the power core into his body. The bolts of electricity surged through the computer giving him a complete and total meltdown which was more terrifyingly powerful than anything he had ever felt.

And now only Toyman remained. Realizing that this was no longer fun, the man turned tail to run away as fast as he could. Unfortunately, Clark's super hearing picked up on the fact that Toyman was fleeing, and he sped over to the fat man and effortlessly snapped his neck with great speed.

After all the villains were slaughtered, Clark Kent didn't feel any better. Everyone he cared about was dead, and he wanted everyone to feel the pain that he was feeling. It wasn't fair that this world he had saved countless times had no possible way of understanding the depth of pain he felt at this moment. The instant gratification he got from killing his enemies, he knew was an intoxicating drug that only seemed appealing to his mind altered state with the red kryptonite…but the urge to make more people suffer as he had was overpowering Clark. After a couple hours of hearing nothing but the screams of his friends and then his enemies, Clark then heard a voice from behind him.

"It's over Clark." Bart said as he slowly moved out from behind a building. "You stopped them…permanently. Take off the ring, we have to do our best to move on from this moment."

"I can't do that Bart." Clark said as he clenched his fist with the red kryptonite ring on it, "If I take this thing off, I'll never be able to live with myself for what I just did here…and if I leave it on, I just want to kill more to satisfy this need for suffering that I seem to have now that everyone is dead."

"So you're telling me you'd rather everyone else suffer then just yourself?" Bart asked, clearly noticing that Clark was not in his right mind. "That's not right man, that's the red kryptonite talking. Come on, take the ring off and lets work through this together."

"I don't even care anymore." Clark said as he fell to the ground in agony. He could feel the poison of the red kryptonite seeping into his brain even more. In past experiences, Clark hardly felt when it's effects got worse…but as he now was a little older, he knew exactly what the meteor rock was doing to him. "Bart, you have to end this for me…before I do something worse then what I already have done….Bart each of you were given a golden kryptonite dagger, I want you to use it on me now."

"Clark I can't do that…" Bart began to resist, "I won't…you can't expect me to…"

Clark knew Bart well enough to know he had quick impulsive reflexes, which was why the Kryptonian under Red K shot full force heat vision towards the speedster's direction. Without even thinking, Bart sped around the never ending heat waves, that were setting the entire city to blaze. He saw the damage that Clark was creating and realized he had no other option. Before the former superhero could even tell what hit him, Bart sped as fast as he could and lunged his gold kryptonite dagger into Clark's heart.

As Clark began to take his last few breathes, in a completely human state, Bart Allen slipped the ring off of Clark's hand. The Kryptonian returned to normal almost instantaneously, and looked at one of his closest friends and tried to smile as best as he could.

"Bart I want you to understand something." Clark stammered, as the pain of having a intense knife wound without invulnerability was overpowering him. "Even without the red kryptonite ring on, I am glad you did this to me. Looking around at this wreckage, at all the dead bodies, of all our dead friends…When I see all the carnage first caused by my enemies, and then by myself…I am glad to leave this world. You did what you had to do to save the world today, you saved it from me. And you saved me, from this horrible world….Thank…You…"

Clark died in Bart's hands, and the young hero couldn't help but weep uncontrollably. The day was saved…all the villains were eliminated…tomorrow Metropolis would start it's rebuilding process and would live to see another day…And Bart was once again completely alone. He hadn't felt this way since before he met Clark Kent. Clark Kent taught Impulse what it meant to truly be a hero. He taught Bart that real heroes have to be completely selfless, which seemed to be an impossible lesson for Bart to learn. In the end, Clark made the selfless decision to put the Red K ring on to stop the villains, and Bart had to make the selfless decision to save Metropolis by killing Clark. At the end of the day, Bart was a hero…and now he was going home, a hero…who was completely alone.

"_You're welcome Metropolis." _Bart thought to himself as he sped away to nowhere in particular. _"You'll never know the sacrifices that took place in this Crimson Red Bloody Massacre tonight to keep your city alive."_


End file.
